The Mercers' Princess Saint
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: Evelyn Mercer didn't just adopt the boys, she adopted a girl named Saint. She ended up gaining the rep as the Mercer Family's Princess.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Mercer's Princess Saint.

Author: Me.

Fandom: Four Brothers/Bones.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Saint and my own imagination.

\------------------------------------------------/

Original Female Character:

Name: Saint Mercer.

Nickname: The Princess Saint.

Age: 23 years.

Height: 5' 10" barefoot, 6' 3" to 6' 4" with shoes and/or boots.

Weight: 125 lbs.

Hair: Raven Black.

Eyes: One Onyx Black and one Milky White.

Skin: Pale porcelain.

Distinguishing Marks: Tattoos:

Has tribal cross tattoo on back ./2089/2141241140_f13e66b6a2_

Has tribal butterfly on collarbone ./3293/2417236791_8f9d946d42_

Has tribal dragon cross on left wrist ./1054/1426435176_cb5e17941c_

/---------------------------------------------------\

Prologue:

"Bobby fucking Mercer."

Bobby, Jeremiah and Jack turned to see a tall young woman. The young woman put her sunglasses on her head and the three smiled.

"Saint," Bobby chuckled.

Bobby walked over to the youngest Mercer, the only female besides their Ma, and hugged her, lifting her up off the ground and spinning her around. When Bobby put her down, he stepped back to take a good look at her. She was wearing platform boots which made her about Jack's height, so Bobby guessed. He still held her hand so he saw the small tattoo on her wrist. She was wearing baggy skater pants and a tight black top, on top of that was a heavy, almost floor length, coat. Jack walked over and snatched her glasses, setting them on his own head before smiling at her. Saint punched Jack gently in the shoulder before putting an arm around his waist. The 'twins' were back together again. Irish Twins, so their Ma called them. Jeremiah just smiled at them all then escorted them in. When it came time for the eulogy, Saint went up with Jack, kissing his temple when he couldn't finish.

"I know I shouldn't curse at a time like this," Saint chuckled, "but Ma told me not to be anybody but myself. I remember when Ma got me when I was 12. The caseworker left me in the car," she chuckled when Jack mumbled that the caseworker was an asshole, "cheers, Jackie. Anyways, next thing I know a brick shit house of a teen comes out and gets me out, carries me in, despite my weak protest," she looked to Daniella and Amelia, "sorry, babies," the girls giggled behind their hands, "that brick was Bobby, as I found out later. Ma sent Angel and Jerry out to the car to get my stuff, while I was stuck on Bobby's lap with Jack latched on to my side," she snorted at the memory, "Ma was telling off the caseworker for how he talked about me and treated me. I never saw a flower child like her so damn angry in my life. Not even when Bobby broke a hockey stick over a kid's head that was beating on Jackie. I know you're wondering, just what did the caseworker say about me? He called me a freak of nature because of my eyes."

That's when people noticed her contrasted eyes, Daniella and Amelia heard saying 'cool' in the background.

"I left home at 18, telling Ma that I would find our birth families, or at least, any of them that wanted anything to do with us. I found out that Jackie has two elder biological brothers: one's a jar head like Angel named Jared and the other is an FBI Liason with the Jeffersonian named Seeley." Jack looked at Saint in confusion but she just pat his cheek and smiled that 'you'll see, baby boy' smile, "I found Jerry's birth ma and told her about him. She said she was proud to hear how he turned out, told me that she knew that [i]somebody[/i] could do better for him than she could, especially at her age at the time she had him. I found Angel's half sister, Angela, who actually works with Jack's brother, Seeley. So does Bobby's baby cousin, Zack."

She looked at the shock and awe on the brothers' faces, minus Angel, of course.

"I got a job in DC as an intern," Then she looked at Bobby, "Yes, Bobby, I do have a brain," then back at everyone else, pausing for a moment, before taking a deep breath and speaking again, this time sounding like the scared little girl she had been when she first came to Evelyn Mercer, "I was in the lab with Seeley and the crew when I got the call. I had my cell, was standing in the middle of the room. Everyone else was looking over some...bones...that had come in. I was told by the person who informed me that basically, 'Gee, sorry, your ma's dead, don't bother coming home...ever'. I dropped my phone and it shattered..." The phone shattering on the floor flashed through her mind, "the security guard in the lab looked at me, but he didn't really move. It wasn't until..." Her voice cracked.

Saint stopped when she felt Bobby's hand on her back, him whispering to her for her and Jack to go sit. Bobby said his piece then the funeral ended.

..............

AN: Sorry if the last piece seems a little anti-climactic, but the particular scene I cannibilized for this was a deleted scene from the Four Brothers dvd. I'm still a little iffy on the pairing. I can't decide who to pair Saint with, when I first thought of the story I intended to pair her with Jack. Non-biological incest, so AFF calls it. If you want to see the links from the tattoos, leave the request in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Mercer's Princess Saint.

Author: Me.

Fandom: Four Brothers/Bones.

Note: Non-Biological Incest on the part of Jack and Saint in this chapter. My beta, the lovely Narnian Ice Queen, called this piece 'The Stoner Sex Chapter'. And the girl in the picture for Saint's hair in this chapter is Saint's base.

\------------------------------------------------/

Note: If you want to see what supposed to be there on the list...**points down**...then just PM me and I can give you the links.

Saint's Guitar: .

Saint's Dress: .com/images/goth_dress_

Saint's Corset: .com/images/goth_corset_

Saint's Coat: .com/images/gothic_coat_

Saint's Shoes: .

Saint's Glasses: ..net/is/image/kohls/433085_Black?wid=230&hei=230&op_sharpen=1

Saint's Choker: .

Saint's Cuffs: .com/stores/t/tribalhollywood/catalog/ETHEREAL%20Leather%20Wrist%20Cuff%20Celtic%20Cross%%

Saint's Belly Chain: .com/images/BELLY%20CHAIN_SAPPHIRE_

Saint's Belt: ../I/yhst-34564576707886_2051_97623127

Saint's Handcuffs: .com/images/hot-pink_

Saint's Nails: .com/images/48637_orly_nail_polish_

Saint's Hair:

Saint's Bracelet: .com/images/goth_bracelet_

Saint's Rings: .com/images/goth_ring_ / .com/images/sr_

Saint's Earrings: .com/images/goth_earrings_

Saint's Stockings: .com/images/pirate_socks_

/--------------------------------------------------\

Chapter One:

Saint had went by her hotel room to change, picking up her guitar and the one she bought for Jack, with Angela's help. Angela's dad had paid for a limo for Saint, which she used to pull up in front of Jerry's house while Bobby was talking to Jack in the street. She smiled as the window rolled down to reveal the two.

"Want some candy, little boy?"

Bobby and Jack turned to see Saint and laughed. The door opened and she passed a guitar case to Bobby, who looked at her in confusion as she got out with another guitar in her hand. She used her free hand to strap the other guitar to her back, then took the one Bobby held and gave it to Jack. She pat the limo and it drove away.

"Well, boys, ya ready?"

The three walked up to the house to be greeted by Jerry, who smiled at the sight of the two guitars.

"You gonna play, Saint?" He asked her, walking around behind her to see the design on her guitar.

"I'm hoping, Jerry," She chuckled, "and maybe Jack'll break in the one I just gave him," she gave Jack an innocent, angelic, and completely unbelievable smile when Jack made a decidedly unmanly and indignant sound before looking at the guitar case in awe.

Saint knew the look on Jack's face. One of complete disbelief that she would give him something like that. Angela's dad had helped her get that guitar, grabbed one of his first guitars and said to give it to Jack, to tell him that the old girl needed someone who could play her like she deserved. Bobby, Saint and Jack followed Jerry inside, Jack putting his joint out before walking in.

Saint went upstairs, to the room that Jerry and Camille let her use if she stayed at their place. The door was closed, left open just an inch or two, and Saint was laying back on the bed, smoking a nice fat joint. Jack poked his head in, immediately hit by the heavy scent of weed. He snuck into the room, Saint's eyes shut tight as he silently closed the door behind him. Saint had noticed Jack poking his head in the door, but she just acted like she knew nothing, cause she had to admit that she missed his presence. She felt him climb on to the bed with her, taking the joint from her hand, taking a heavy hit before putting it out and putting it aside.

"Hey," She said in fake outrage, then Saint pouted, "I was toking that."

Jack chuckled, blew a giant smoke ring, and looked almost convincingly innocent. Saint narrowed her eyes at Jack, who only snickered. Saint tugged on a lock of Jack's hair, not prepared for the sound he made. The sound that came from those lips was a mix of a moan and a gasp of surprise. Yes, Saint had tugged on his hair before, but it had never turned him on before. Saint chuckled evilly and tugged again, earning another soft moan, then a glare from Jack. She knew that glare. It was his 'you are an evil, evil woman' glare. Saint curled the lock around her finger and smiled at Jack. Jack took his hair from her grip and leaned forward, making Saint's eyes comically cross as she tried to look at him. Jack pressed a kiss to either eyelid, forcing Saint's eyes to close. Saint let out a kittenish whimper when she felt soft lips brushing over hers. She let out a little gasp as she felt Jack looming over her.

"Do you know how many years I was waiting to do that, Saint?" Jack spoke.

Saint bit her lip, her eyes opening slowly to see how dark that Jack's usually light eyes had gotten. Jack's eyes were once more drawn to Saint's lips, then he smirked, in a way that Saint knew to be Bobby's influence. He leaned in and took that plump bottom lip from between her teeth, nibbling on it himself. Saint's arms felt a little limp, like they always did when they were restless but had nothing to do. Jack drifted his hands down Saint's arms, bringing them up to wrap around his neck. When Saint's nails scratched the back of his neck gently, Jack groaned into her mouth. Saint kept a grip on Jack's hair with one hand, her nails massaging his scalp, while the other kept it's place at the back of his neck. Saint smiled against Jack's lips when she felt something pressing against her thigh that wasn't part of her dress. She let go of his hair and neck, earning a petulant sound of protest, but the protest turned quickly into a groan when her nails ran over his lower back.

"Shirt," She croaked, "off..."

Jack sat up on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head. Saint had seen him near naked when they were growing up, but Jack had obviously grown since then. Jack had quite a toned body and she couldn't help but stare at the expanse of light golden skin. Saint barely registered Conga Fury playing in the background when Jack leaned back down, his hands on either side of her head. Jack's brain was doing a happy dance in his head, he was finally getting to kiss her. Saint's hands skirted up Jack's bare back, gripping his shoulders when he tilted his head to the side. Jack nibbled at Saint's bottom lip again, his body pressing into her velvet clad one. Saint mewled when Jack pulled away from her, but watched with a slack jaw as he unlaced her corset, tossing it to the side, her dress following not long after. Jack sat back on his knees once more and looked at what was displayed before him. She had a tattoo on her right shoulder that had their Ma's name and the Woodstock concert logo for '69. One for Bobby on her right bicep, with his name, a hockey stick, and the moniker 'The Michigan Mauler' under it. An angel around her right wrist with 'La Vida Loca' in beautiful script in one wing. One for Jerry on her right forearm, with his name in the middle of a picket sign. But what surprised him was where his was. Over her heart. A crying angel holding a chibi-doll, thorny vines circling the angel's feet, spelling out Jackie behind the angel.

Saint noticed the smile on Jack's face when he saw the crying angel over her heart, glad that he liked it. Jack's brows furrowed at the sight of the scar down her right side, almost all the way down her ribs. Saint closed her eyes, turning her head to the side. Jack looked up when she did, seeing the tattoo on her neck. In beautiful script was the name that Ma said Saint gave him, 'My Beautiful Crying Angel'. He drifted two knuckles over the words, Saint shivering at the action, letting out a shaky breath. Jack smirked and leaned forward, kissing the spot, his smirk growing when she mewled softly.

"Your crying angel, eh?" He whispered into her ear.

Saint smiled then turned her head to look at Jack once more, "You did cry a lot back then. Though, so did I...having to look at Bobby's mug every day."

Jack pounced her, his fingers dancing along her ribs. Saint bit her lip, trying not to cry out, barely containing her laughter. To surprise her, he brushed his lips over hers once more, Saint's eyes closing and groaning into his mouth once more. Jack broke the kiss reluctantly, getting the idea in his head to put his tongue ring to VERY good use. He was regretting going commando at the moment, because his jeans were REALLY beginning to feel ten sizes too small. He kissed along her jawline, then down the column of her throat, a moan ripped from her throat when he bit down gently on her pulse point. When he reached her shoulder, he didn't even notice that Saint was unzipping his jeans until the cool air hit him. Saint's tiny hand disappeared into his jeans and wrapped around him, letting out a throaty chuckle.

"Damn...little Jackie ain't so little anymore," She turned her head just a little to kiss his neck, his face buried into her hair and shoulder.

Jack groaned, "Don't play with me, Saint..."

She smirked against his neck, then whispered into his neck, "Make me."

_Okay,_ Jack thought to himself, _that's it._ He pulled her hand out of his pants before stripping them off and tossing them to the side.

Bobby wondered where his two youngest siblings disappeared to, so he decided to go look for them. He remembered something that Camille had said, that Saint had a room upstairs. Bobby went up the stairs, not at all prepared for what hit him. The faint smell of weed, yeah, that was expected with Saint. Their Ma got her on it when she was 14, said it was better than the drugs the therapists wanted to put her on. When he reached a partially open door, he heard sounds that made him think she was watching a porno or something. But when he peeked in, his eyes widened comically.

Saint's head was lulled back, Jack's hands on her hips as he rocked upward into her. The groans pulled from Saint's throat when he sat up. Saint lifted her head and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, rocking with him as he kissed her.


End file.
